Something crazy
by Arianna4President
Summary: I was reading again HP4 and I remembered how Percy loved his job and how he was BORING.   So I wrote this story about how he met Audrey, the girl JK Rowling said he married. Hope you'll like it!


**Hello! Well, I was reading Harry Potter and the goblet of fire (again!) and I realized how Percy LOVED his job and how he was so totally BORING. **

**Since I remembered that JK Rowling said he was gonna marry a certain Audrey, I decided to write this story and describe the poor Percy less boring.**

**My last Hrry Potter story (Homeless heart) receved just one review, but I hope you'll like this one!**

**So read, review and Forgive mu errors! :D**

* * *

Percy Weasley was on a plane to Barcelona. He sighed, remembering the conversation he had with his boss just a few hours before.

" _Weasley! " his boss called him " I was looking for you! __I need you to go to Barcelona "_

" _To Barcelona? " asked Percy, confused " Why? "_

" _There's a convention that includes all the european ministers of the Departement of International Magical Co-operation "_

_Percy was even more confused " But I'm not a minister "_

" _I know " his boss rolled his eyes " I'm the minister. But my daugther's getting married with a good-for-nothing and I can't miss her wedding "_

" _Congratulation? " tried Percy, not knowing how to answer._

" _Yeah, well, anyway. I need you to go insted of me. So, prepare your luggage, because the plane leaves in three hours! " and giving him a plane ticket, he left. _

* * *

The day after, Percy was sat in a conferences room, yawning. He really liked his job, but spending three hours hearing unknow people talking about Magical Co-operation in foreing languages he didn't know wasn't his idea of fun. Plus, the summer sun was shining and the odor of the sea passed through the open windows.

Percy yawned again, absolutely not hearing the wizard who was now on the stage saying something in Russian.

He looked around the room, noticing there were just two women and all the others were men.

One of the ladies was old, with gray hair and she was wearing glasses. She was listening carefully at what the Russian man was saying and she was taking lots of notes.

Percy looked down at his notebook. It was almost empty, parting the pages he used to play tris with the man sat next to him on the plane. He felt _so_ unprofessional. He tried to take notes as well, but then he remembered he didn't know Russian, so he let go and began to look around again.

He looked at the other woman, sat on the other corner of the room. She had blond, wavy hair, and, even from the distance, he could see her sparkly blue eyes. She was young, probably one or two years younger then him, and she was dressed differently from all the other people in the room: if everyone was wearing dark chlotes and a tie, she had a red, nice t-shir and a short pair of jeans.

Percy kept looking at her for a while, noting how cute she was. At a certaing point, he saw her yawning and turning around. She evidently noticed he was staring at her, because she smiled and greeted him with her hand.

Percy blushed, embarrassed at the fact she noticed he was staring at her. Then he greeted her back, unsure. She smiled again and rolled her eyes, pointing at the Russian man who seemed had intention of talking for another hour or two. Percy couldn't help but felt relieved. At least he wasn't the only one who was dying of boredom. He smiled again at her, then turned around.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Percy was finally free to leave. The convention would have started again the day after and now he was ready to relax and mentally prepare himself for what would have happened tomorrow.

He was walking along the corridor when he had a collision with someone, who fell onto the floor, scattering all the papers she was bringing with her.

" I'm so sorry! " exclaimed Percy, leaning to help her. It was in that moment that he noticed she was the cute girl who greeted him before.

" Oh! I think my ankle is broken! " she said.

Percy went pale " Really? " he asked, worried.

" No, I'm just kidding! " the girl got up, smiling " It was nothing "

Percy looked at her, confused. She might be cute, but she was weird.

The girl looked at him more carefully and then exclaimed " Sure! You're the bored boy I greeted before! The one who was staring at me! "

" I wasn't staring at you! " Percy defended himself, but she wasn't listening.

" I'm Audrey Jacobs, by the way " she introduced herself " And you must be Percival Weasley " she added, looking at the badge he wore on the jacket.

" Nice to meet you, Audrey. And call me Percy "

" Nice to meet you, _Percival_ " she said, stressing the last word.

He rolled her eyes, making her laugh.

Percy tried to have a conversation again " So, where are you from? "

" 27/6, calle de la reina, Barcelona " she answered, smirking " And I know that you're going to ask me why I've got a english name, so I answer you. My parents were British, but they moved to Spain when I was six "

" Are you the Spanish minister of the Departement of International Magical Co-operation? " he asked, then.

Audrey looked at him as he was mad " Of course I'm not. I'm just twnty-two. My boss couldn't come so I came here "

Percy raised his eyebrows " You must have a lot of experience about Magical Co-operation if your boss sent you here "

She shruged while observing her nails " Actually not. I've been hired two days ago "

" And your boss sends you at one of the most important convention in the Europe even if you've been hired two days ago? I had to wait years before going somewhere insted of my boss! " he exclaimed, astonished.

" Yeah, well, my boss likes me. I mean, he _really_ likes me. And I can be very persuasive sometimes " Audrey answered, with a lovely smirk.

Percy looked at her, half anry, half admired.

_Sure she can be persuasive!_, Percy thought, looking at her hair falling on her shoulders and the low neckline of her t-shirt.

" You're staring at me again " Audrey observed, smiling.

" I wasn't... " Percy stopped when he noticed she wasn't complaining, but laughing.

" So, what are your programs fot the afternoon, Percival? "

" It' s _Percy_. And I've nothing in program. Why? " he asked.

" I was thinking I can show you Barcelona, if you want " said Audrey, always smirking.

" Why me? " Percy asked, confused. He really didn't understand why a crazy, beautiful woman wanted to spend her afternoon with _him_.

" First, because I'm bored, second, because you're the only person at this convention who's not over fifty and third, because I think I like you " she answered, sincere.

Percy blushed. She liked him? He wasn't so sure he liked her back. She was too... out of his standard. His brain was saying him to refuse, but his mouth spoke insted of him " Sure. Why not? "

* * *

It was almost midnight, and Percy and Audrey were still together. They spent all the afternoon visiting the city, or better, Audrey running here and there, and Percy begging her to stop.

Now they were walking to the seaside, talking. She told him she was Muggle-Born and that she loved the way that she was able to use electronic items without burning the whole house.

Percy laughed the whole afternoon. That girl was simply amazing. Different from anyone he ever met.

They were still talking and laughing, when Audrey stopped and walked to the beach.

Percy followed her " Do you want to see the sea roght now? It's dark! "

" I don't want to see it. I want to swim in it " she answered as if it was obvious.

" But you haven't got a swimsuit! "

" I've got the underwear " said Audrey, taking off her shirt.

Percy bluushed and looked away " You're not serious, are you? "

" Yes, I am. Have you ever heard me say something and then get it back? "

" How can I know? We met this afternoon! "

" It was long enough. So, do you think I get back what I said? " she asked. She was only in her underwear, now, and Percy got even redder.

" No, I don't think you'll get back what you say " he had to admit.

" Good " Audrey seemed sutisfied by the answer. Then she took a long breath and dived.

" Aren't you coming? " she asked, when her head went out from the water.

" Are you kidding? I could take pneumonia! " Percy answered back.

" Oh, now I get it. You can't swim! "

" Yes I can swim! I just don't want to have a bath right now! "

" You never had a midnight bath, didn't you? " Audrey asked, smirking and Percy shook his head.

" But how do you get fun? " she asked to herself " Oh, no, don't tell me. I don't want to die for boredom. Come on, _Percival_! Just live your life! Get some fun, do something crazy! "

Percy suddenly remembered why Penelope, his girlfriend, dumped him. She said he was too boring.

Snorting loudly, Percy began to take his chlotes off.

" Uh, I see I convinced you! " Audrey pointed out, smirking, when he dived and emerget next to her.

" I hate when people tell me I'm boring " he said and told her about Penelope.

Audrey was laughing so hard that she risked drowning, so Percy had to take her by her arm to not let her down.

When she stopped laughing, she noticed their faces were really close, so she leand and kissed him lightly.

" Why did you do that? " asked Percy, blushing again.

Audrey just smiled " I told you this afternoon that I like you "

* * *

It was Saturday, now, exaclty two days after Percy and Audrey met. They spent together every minute of they day and even if Percy knew her a bit better, now, she never ceased to amaze him.

They just had dinner together, and now they were walking to his hotel, talking and laughing.

" Here I am " said Percy, when they arrived in front of the glass doors.

" Usually it's the boy who accompany the girl at her door, not the opposite " Audrey pointed out, making Percy laugh.

" Well, you're kind of tomboy " he said then, smirking.

" What's that supposed to mean? " she asked, but smiling.

They were so close that their noses could barelyy touch.

" Well, goodnight " said Percy, embarrassed.

" Goodnight " she answered.

" Goodnight "

" You already said that "

" Yeah, you're right... " Percy shook his head " You've got... a bit of sauce.. hem... on the lips... " he said then " Perhaps I can... hem... help you to clean it... hem... "

" Just kiss me, Percival! " she exclaimed and he pressed his lips onto hers, similing.

* * *

The morning after, when he woke up, Percy didn't find Audrey in the bed as he expected. She probably woke up earlier then him and left.

_What if she regrets what we did?,_ Percy thought, panicky. _I can't let her go. I just can't. I have to find her. I have to know if she really likes me. I have to. But what can I do?_

Suddenly, he reminded the words she told him that evening thay went swimming: _Just live your life! Get some fun, do something crazy!_

Percy smiled: he knew _exacly _what he had to do.

* * *

He found her at the beach where they went swimming. She was sat down, the wind messing up her hair.

Percy took a deep breath and walked to her.

" Percy! What are you doing here? " she asked, using his nickname for the first time.

" I need to ask you smoething " he answered, swallowing " But I need you to get up "

" Why do I have to... ? "

" Just do it! " he snapped.

" Okay. Just relax " Audrey had never seen him this nervous. She got up and cleaned her pants from the sand.

" I have to know if you regret what happened last night "

" No " she answered, sincere " Why should I? "

" Then why did you left? " Percy asked her, confused.

" I was hungry, and since you were still sleeping I thought I could go to the backer's " Audrey answered as if it was obvious.

" Oh " was the onlt thing he managed to say.

" So, why did you want me to get up? "

" Oh, yeah, right! " Percy suddenly remembered, and went on his knees.

" Audrey Baily Jacobs, will you marry me? Today? "

" What? M-marry you? T-t-today? "

" Yeah. I know we know each other from a week, but... I never felt this way with anyone else " he swallowed. Talking was becoming more and more difficult, now that he was afraid she would have said no " I'm in love with you. God, I don't even know _why_! When we went swimming, last night... you told me to live my life and do something crazy and, belive me, that's the craziest thing I've ever done! " Percy swallowed again " So, please, say yes "

Audrey looked at him for what it looked an eternity, then she smiled " Sure. Sure I want to marry you! "

" Good "

" Good "

" We're getting married "

" Today "

" My mum is going to freak out " he said, sincere " But I don't care " he added, kissing Audrey again and again.

* * *

**Please, tell me it wasn't awful! Please!**


End file.
